The Forger of Stength
by Nexus1
Summary: A biography of Ganondorf Dragmire. Long live the King! He demands you to r&r.
1. Evil is Born

**The Forger of Strength**

This is, in essence, a biography of the life of Ganondorf Dragmire, the evilest King of the Gerudo! It may not be the best story, because I wrote it _so_ long ago, but nevertheless, please read and review. I'm babbbling-- I'll let you read now. ;) 

Don't forget to visit the [Desert Colossus][1]! 

-=-

"Milord, the enemy approaches." The Hyrulian Knight mentioned to the king. The king was very distressed over the matter at hand. The Gerudo Infantry had already captured most of Hyrule. Their next target was the Castle. The king wiped his forehead with a silver-lined gold handkerchief. He tucked the handkerchief back into his gauntlet. "Inform the Calvary of your announcement. The Gerudo have finally made a critical mistake towards their campaign. Make sure it is their last." The king said wagging his finger at the knight. 

"A-ten-hut! Forward, march!" The Gerudo Infantry Leader called out. The Infantry soldiers turned and faced the Castle. Within bare seconds of stopping, the Drawbridge of the Castle slammed down against the ground and the Hyrulian Knights flooded out. The battle ensued for hours and was a bloody one indeed. Near the end of the battle the Gerudo King was watching the battle from a Tower that was constructed a mile from the battle field. The Gerudo King watched the battle through a telescope. He took a shot of Kakariko Rum and turned to his attendant. "What do you think will happen?" The attendant stood straight up, caught off-guard by the fact that the king wanted to actually wanted to talk to her. "Yes Milord?" she asked. The king repeated, "What do you think will happen?" The attendant looked nervous, the Dragmire Kings were notorious for torturing incompetent servants that have wrong answers. "Uh, I believe... you'll win..." She then said almost stuttering. The king grinned at her answer. "I love fear." He simply stated as he returned to his battle." The servant smiled and got back to her scrubbing. 

"Excellent, that is what we have been waiting for." The Hyrulian King said to his Generals as they waited for his commands. "Have the Northern Infantry emerge from Kakariko and pushed into the Right Flank of the Gerudo." The King then laughed. "Gentlemen, we just won the war." 

A scout ran up to the Gerudo king, she was breathing heavily from the running. "Milord, urgent news. Your wife has gone... into... labor." The scout said then immediately collapsed from dehydration. The King then climbed down the Tower and hopped onto his Black Stallion. He then galloped of to Gerudo Valley. Mere minutes after his departure the Hyrulian Knights made it to the Tower and did not hesitate to burn it to the ground. It seemed that peace had once again found a place in the Land of Hyrule, for this generation at least. 

"Just keep pushing!" The king cried out as he held his wife's hand. She was screaming from the unbearable pain. "I am pushing you idiot!" She yelled at the king. A few minutes later it was over. The Gerudo Midwife approached the man with his brand new child. "By the goddesses," He said, "It's a boy." The woman smiled as she lied in her bed. "This boy shall be our heir, finally, the prophecy shall be fulfilled through our child." The Gerudo Midwife butted it for a moment, "What will his name be?" The woman grinned at her husband. "Ganondorf... Ganondorf Dragmire." 

Before the king could rejoice at the birth of his heir an attendant approached him. "My lord, the Hyrulian Knights are at the base of the Valley. They demand to talk to you. I fear the worst, what do you think?" The king looked worried for a moment then shook it off. "If the name of Dragmire were prone to fear, which it is not, then I would be afraid. Prepare my horse and open the gates to the Wasteland." The scout saluted and began to walk away but then turned, "but sir, what shall we do when the Knights demand your presence." The King was already fastening his Helmet and Breast Plate. "That does not concern me, beside I will not be returning... ever." He then put a hand on the attendant's shoulder. "Good luck my friend, and may the Triforce protect us all." 

Moments later a lone black horse with two passengers dashed off into the Haunted Wasteland. At the same time the Hyrulian Knights entered the Fortress area. The Calvary Leader rode up to a Gerudo Guard. "Where is the King?!" He asked ferociously. "Our king has gone into the Desert. I doubt it would be wise to follow." She snickered and returned to her post. "The king is dead!" A Hyrulian Scout called out. "Relay the message to the King! Long live the Royal Family!!!" 

"Just a little bit longer, the Colossus cannot be much farther." The King muttered to himself. The child was almost screaming in his left arm as he controlled the horse with his right. "Just a little farther..." The King then yelled as the horse hit a flagpole, flipped over, and sent to riders flying. The child landed on a stone step near a pit while King landed in a quicksand pile... while unconscious. "What do we have here?" A voice asked inquisitively as a figure picked up the crying child. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He then said as he looked at the design on the babies blanket, it was the Dragmire Dynasty symbol, a warthog. "This will fetch quite a pretty penny." He then cackled as he stroked his long mustache. He then put the bay on his carpet and returned to his job. 

"I will not go any higher than fifty rupees for a Eyeball Frog! I refuse to go higher." The old woman yelled at the salesman. "I am sorry ma'am, but I have a profit to turn, and if you want to be stingy then I must take my business elsewhere." The old woman hesitated. Then she heard a baby crying. "Is that a child?" The salesman nodded, "Not just any child, a ROYAL child." The old woman cackled. "I will give you five hundred rupees for that baby." "Deal" The salesman then said clinching the deal. "Wait," he then said, "What is your name?" He asked. "Koume, Koume Twinrova. Thank you for the child, it will come in handy quite indeed." 

And so the stage has been set for the greatest opportunist in all of Hyrulian history. Ganondorf Dragmire has found his place among these turbulent times only to emerge as the King of Evil. Koume and Kotake Twinrova possess the child and will promptly raise him to do what is evil, making Ganondorf the first evil king of all Dragmire Dynasty kings. Within twenty short years Ganondorf will return to his place as king of the Gerudo and begin his plot to unravel what the Great Goddesses of Hyrule worked hard to create. 

   [1]: http://colossus.zeldagames.com



	2. Return of the King

**The Forger of Strength**

Don't forget to visit the [Desert Colossus][1]! 

-=-

TIME: 20 PB (Post Birth, of Ganon) 

Ganondorf calmly walked into the Fortress area. He wore a long black cloak that covered him from head to toe. A Gerudo ran over to him. "Who are you?" She demanded. Ganondorf sneered and continued toward the Fortress. The Gerudo hesitated and ran in front of Ganondorf again. "I said, who are you and what is your buisness?" 

"Who is in charge?" Ganondorf asked instead. The Gerudo became impatient and pulled out a Sheerakah (Gerudo long sword). "I will ask you one more time, who are you?" Ganondorf turned to the Gerudo looking at her in the eyes. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the throat. He began to squeeze and within moments the Gerudo was dead. He released and her body fell to the ground. Ganondorf let out a cold laugh, "Geh heh heh." Then, a group of Gerudo noticed the comotion and ran to Ganondorf. Ganondorf had become angered by the interruptions and threw off his cloak. The guards stopped in their tracks and fell to the ground. "My lord." The leader solemnly spoke as Ganondorf lifted his hand to smite them. "Take me to your leader..." 

"Let me try to understand this... you think you can just waltz in and take over. Proposterous!" The pontiff laughed and continued. "I am sorry Dragmire, but I cannot allow you to take over. Gerudo Valley is a territory of the Hylian Empire, and I am in charge. However, feel free to occupy one of our luxury suites until you can establish yourself." The pontiff them turned to an attendant, a young Gerudo woman. "My aid, Nabooru, will take you to your room." The pontiff said, and got out of his chair. "I have buisness to attend to, I must go." The pontiff left. Nabooru approached the young Dragmire. "This way milord." Nabooru and Ganondorf exited the audience chamber. 

Ganondorf's suite was exquisite. The room had several lit torches around the various windows of the room. There was a large ornate fireplace to the left wall and a desk to the right. The royal Dragmire coat of arms hung above the Mantel. Ganondorf walked into the second part of the room and found his bedroom with a large Organ. "Intresting..." Ganondorf quitely said with an eyebrow raised. Nabooru waited calmly by the door. Ganondorf walked back over to Nabooru. "You may leave, your services are unnecassary." Nabooru left the room with a wave of Ganondorf's hand. Ganondorf turned to his bedroom and sat on the bench in front of the Organ. He touched a key with his index finger and noticed the sound it made. Almost naturally the skill of playing came to him. 

"Listen to that buffon." The pontiff siad to Nabooru as he watched a caravan enter the valley. The organ music lofted into the pontiff's chambers like a smell. "Why did you give him the Royal Chambers for a suite?" The pontiff struck Nabooru. "Idiot!" Nabooru rubbed her face tenderly, "Yes milord. If you don't mind... it's almost nightfall." The pontiff was still mad and it showed. "Get out." He just whispered. 

"Ganondorf." Nabooru said quitely as she creaked open the door to the Dragmire Chambers. Nabooru kept walking into the room. She peered around a bit at the dark room. The only light was from the smoldering fire in the fireplace. The door closed and Nabooru spun around. Behind the door was Ganondorf in full armor strapping on a Shield. "What are you doing here?" He snapped. Nabooru walked over to him, placing a hand on his breastplate. "I want to help you take back the Valley from the Hylians." Ganondorf grinned. "I have an army preparing to enter the Fortress from the Wasteland. I never needed to come here, I just wanted to get to the pontiff myself. Arogant bastard." Nabooru smiled, she stroked his helmet. "Take me with you." She mouthed. 

The pontiff tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair. He hated the dark, and it was really dark that night. He heard a creak in the other room. "Huh?" He said as he spun around nervously. Even though it was freezing out he felt a trickle of sweat drip down his face. He got up and walked to the window. He shut it and turned around. There was Ganondorf in his armor. He had a ball of energy growing in his left hand. "Greetings Pontiff." He said calmly as he put his left hand on the pontiff's face. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" A cry let out of the pontiff's chambers. A few Hylian guards noticed the noise and charged up to the pontiff's room. "Sir, sir?" They cried out in the dark room. They walked into the next room. One of the guards spun around and threw up on the floor. There was a skeleton lying in the chair, still smoldering. "Captain!" A guard cried out. The captain walked over to him. The guard pointed to the window... it was broken. "By the Triforce." The captain said as he noticed the Gerudo army flow into the Valley from the Wastleland. 

Within the hour the Gerudo had regained control of the Valley. 

1 Month Later... 

That morning Ganondorf was prepping his horse. Nabooru dashed over to Ganondorf. "Where are you going?" She asked. Ganondorf grinned, he tossed on the saddle. "Are we going to attack the Hylians, now that the empire is gone and the Hyrulian Royal Family took over?" Nabooru asked. Ganondorf turned to Nabooru. 

"I'm going to the Castle, I have research to do." 

   [1]: http://colossus.zeldagames.com



	3. False Allegiances

**The Forger of Strength**

Don't forget to visit the [Desert Colossus][1]! 

-=-

The trumpet sounded as the King of the Gerudo, Ganondorf Dragmire entered the Royal Hall. The King of Hyrule sat in his large chair at the oppositie end of the hall. Ganondorf approached and kneeled. "Greeting King Dragmire, I welcome you to the Royal Court." The King said. "Thank you for welcoming me," Ganondorf started, "I pledge fullallegience to your reign and if there is anything-" The king then cut him off, "No, no, no, my boy. I wish to help you." Ganondorf smirked, the King was putty in his hands. He got up, "If you could excuse me your Highness, hmmm, who's this little one?" Ganondorf then inquired as he noticed a child playing at the base of the King's throne. The king laughed, "That is my daughter, Zelda." Ganondorf flashed another fake smirk, he knew he would remember that name. 

"Do you need anything sire?" Nabooru asked as Ganondorf rifted through the Castle's archives. Ganondorf turned and sneered, Ganondorf was getting impatient. "I need nothing from you!" He yelled.He through some books at her and Nabooru promptly backed off. She noticed that he was very into his books... "fine let him have his damn books." She thought as she left. 

Ganondorf still read intently. There was something in the books, something important. Ganondorf slammed the table cuasing some books to fly off. Ganondorf yelled a few profanities and returned to the shelf. He was in the back of the Archives when he noticed a large dusty book. It read Compendium of Hyrule. "This is it." He said to himself. He immediately pulled the book off the shelf and opened it. He flipped to a page that had a lone poem on it. He siad the poem to himself quitely, "In a realm beyond sight... the sky shines gold not blue... there the Triforce's might... makes mortal dreams... COME TRUE." A grin spread across Ganondorf's face from ear to ear. 

Carrying a large sack on his back, Ganondorf exited the castle to the waiting Nabooru at the gates to the Castle. He hopped on his horse, not uttering a word to the girl. The two sped off for Gerudo Valley. 

When they finally arrived Ganondorf stayed on jis horse. "Sir, what are you doing, are you going to dismount?" Nabooru asked curiously. Ganondorf smirked and waved to the Gerudo controlling the gates to the Wasteland. Nabooru watched contemptuously as Ganondorf headed into the Desert. "Insolent bastard." She calmly spoke to herself. A Gerudo woman approached her. "Mistress Nabooru, the Clan Mother wishes to speak with you." Nabooru turned to the Gerudo, "Finally, some intelligent conversation. Tell Mistress Kasandra I will meet with her at dusk. Lord Dragmire needs my... services." The Gerudo bowed as she backed off to relay the message. Nabooru hopped on her horse and dashed off into the Desert. 

She watched Ganondorf enter the Sacred Colossus. It was forbidden for anyone but Priestesses of Naryu, the patron Goddess of the Gerudo, to enter the Spirit Temple. Nabooru excused herself through the fact that her mother was a Priestess. Using her thievery skills she snuck in the Temple behind Ganondorf and watched him enter the Main Chamber of Worship. Ganondorf kneeled before the giant statue of Eve, the (supposed) first Gerudo. Eve was rumored to have been a child of a Snake and a Man. "Mothers." Ganondorf muttered as her bowed to the Statue. Nabooru watched in shock as the face of the Statue seemed to melt off and two lone figures flew to above Ganondorf. 

They cackled and began to speak to Ganondorf. "Is the plan working." Ganondorf laughed. "According to schedule, flawless even. I haven't met any opposition yet." The left witch was glowing blue/whitish. "Excellent," She cackled, "Heeheeheee, soon we will own Hyrule!" The right witch, who was glowing red cackled as well, "Then the king will respect us!" Nabooru was confused... Ganondorf was raised by witches? Nabooru turned and dashed out of the Temple, cracking a small piece of rock with the slightest sound. 

Ganondorf turned around to watch Nabooru's silouhette dash off. "We've been discovered." He said to the two. "No matter," Koume (the Ice Witch) said. "Soon she will die." Kotake (the Fire Witch) then said in reply. Ganondorf smirked and got up and left. He got on his horse and sped off for the Fortress, it was now sunset. Nabooru stayed behind for a moment and thought to herself. "This tyrant must be stopped... if only there was someone to help us." 

   [1]: http://colossus.zeldagames.com



	4. The Sacred Relic

**The Forger of Strength**

Don't forget to visit the [Desert Colossus][1]! 

-=-

Ganondorf entered the Castle Library. He needed to find one more text to complete the puzzle. Ganondorf grabbed the book he was looking for, an old Hylian text called the Book of Mudora. As Ganondorf left the Library he bumped into two men, causing them to knock over their research and his book. "Watch where you're going!" Ganondorf snapped reflexively. The tallest one frowned, "We're sorry, we weren't paying much attention." Ganondorf still growled. He went to pick up his book when he noticed the mens drawings of a blue Ocarina and some music sheets. "This is intresting... what is it?" Ganondorf asked. The shorter one ahemed. "I am Sharp the Elder, and this is Flat the Younger. We are composers and we are under special assignment for the King. This, my good man, is our research." Flat grabbed the sheets. "I'm sorry sir," Flat started, "We were coming from the Princess's room... and we got caught off track. We really must be heading off to meet the King." Ganondorf smirked, "Oh no you won't." Ganondorf snapped as four Gerudos entered the hallway. Ganondorf swiped the brother's papers, "Kill them." He then said to a guard. "Geh heh heh," Ganondorf laughed as he left the hallway and walked into the King's hall. 

He noticed Zelda leave the King's hall and walk into the Courtyard as he approached the throne. Ganondorf brushed some dust of his shoulder, and straightened his head piece. Ganondorf then walked to the King and got on one knee. "Ah, King Dragmire, what does me the honor of thoust company?" The King asked. Ganondorf kept his eyes to the floor for a moment, then felt like he was being watched... He turned his head to the right and caught a glimpse of a small boy in green looking at him through a mirror. He snarled at the boy and watched the boy duck out of sight. Ganondorf returned his attention to the King. "Greetings Sire..." 

1 Hour Later. 

Ganondorf jumped onto his horse. With a "Yah!" he was off for the Forest. "You want me to hand to thou the Sacred Stone of the Forest?" The wise old tree asked in contempt. "Fool!" Ganondorf yelled. "Give me the stone or I shall curse you!" The tree raised an eyebrow. "Thou wouldenst dare..." Ganondorf snarled, he raised his hands into the air and chanted a weird spell. The tree then cried out in pain as it became cursed and began to brown... 

* * *

"I want that Stone!" Ganondorf yelled at the King of the Gorons. He thought they were the stupidest creatures and he was sure he was right. Darunia then smirked and laughed, "This must be a joke." The Goron laughed. Ganondorf swung his hand at the Goron but Darunia caught his hand. "I'm warning you, I could snap you like a twig, theif. Go in peace." Darunia grinned as Ganondorf took back his hand and left speaking some Gerudo profanities. A few minute later he inside the cave that the Gorons got their food from. He approached the large skeleton of the ancient Dodongo king. The species was known to be extinct for over a hundred years, but no longer. Ganondorf's hand glowed a strange green as he put his hand upon the skeleton. First the veins, then the organs, then the skin grew back. The giant Dodongo got up and growled, ready to attack. But Ganondorf had already left. 

The Gorons gasped in amazement and fear. "What kind of trick is this?!" Darunia yelled out as he noticed the large Boulder in front of the cave. "That theif..." He quitely growled to himself as day became night and the Gorons had no food. 

* * *

Ganondorf watched as the little Zoran princess walked up to the "Great Jabu-Jabu". Stupid fish Ganondorf thought to himself. The girl offered a fish to the giant fish god, but Ganondorf had more important things on his mind. That stupid little boy had retrieved two of the three stones and was sure to get the third. He knew damn well the boy and Princess Zelda would open the door to the Sacred Realm. Ganondorf was going to make it... easier for the child to get the last stone. It was much faster than torturing the different species to force them in submission. "Ahhhhhh!" The Zoran girl cried as she was sucked into Jabu-Jabu. It seems the parasite Ganondorf fed the giant fish worked. Now to go get the Ocarina. 

Ganondorf and a small infantry ran into the Market. "Pull up the drawbridge!" Ganondorf instructed a Gerudo. He didn't want to boy to be around to stop his attack. Ganondorf stormed the Castle as a brave squad of Hyrulian Guards got in Ganondorf's way. "Kill them," Ganondorf calmly said as he used Magic to knock them aside. He kept running until he ran for the Princess' room. Suddenly, the Princess and her Nanny brust through the door and jumped out window onto a hhorse waiting below. "Arrrrgh!" Ganondorf growled. He jumped out the window in pursuit. He jumped onto his black horse and gave chase to the two through the Market. It had began to thunder. 

The drawbridge opended suddenly as the two ran out of the Market and into the field. They were fast and Ganondorf quickly lost sight of them. He exited the Castle and stopped abruptly. He looked to the ground and saw... the boy. 

"Arrrrgh! I lost her!" He yelled as he turned to the boy, "You over there! Little kid! You must have seen the white horse gallop past just now... which way did they go?! Answer me!!" The boy just stood there, and Ganondorf was becoming very impatient. "So, you think you can protect them from me... You've got guts kid." With that the pipsqueak drew his sword. "Heh heh heh," Ganondorf laughed, "You want a piece of me?! Very funny! I like your attitude!" Then Ganondorf raised his left hand and a purple light grew in his palm. He launched a ball of energy at the kid sending him backwards. "Pathetic little fool! Do you realize who you are dealing with?!" The kid got up again. Ganondorf just continued, "I am Ganondorf! And soon, I will rule the world!" Ganondorf turned and galloped off. His lone cry of "Ho!" could be heard as he headed off into the night. Now it was time to play the waiting game. 

Ganondorf knew he wouldn't need his horse so he slapped it and sent it off for Gerudo Valley. Ganondorf walked back to the Castle. Even though it was morning the fools at the Castle would be too distraught to try to stop him. But just in case he took the guise of a Hyrulian Guard. He entered the Market and followed the boy into the Temple of Time. Ganondorf hid behind a column as he watched the boy approach the altar. "This is it!" He whispered tro himself anxiously. He watched the boy play a strange song on his Ocarina of Time and noticed the Door of Time open. The boy walked up to Pedestal of Time and prepared to grab the mythical Master Sword. Ganondorf grinned, he could hardly contain himself. 

The boy grabbed the sword and a mystical blue column of blue light surrounded him. With a flash of light the boy disapeared with the sword. Then with a rumble a large Golden Gate of Light opened up. Ganondorf turned back to his normal form and walked up to the gate. After so long he finally had what he wanted. Then Ganondorf talked to the gate, just in case the boy could hear him, "Geh heh heh... Excellent work. As I thought, you held the keys I needed. You led me directly to the Gates of the Sacred Realm!" Then, Ganondorf entered the light... 

He walked into the Sacred Realm. If he had the heart to be able to recognize beauty, this would surely be it. The sky was a bright gold and the ground was a flourishing green. There was one long golden path that led to the large Golden Building. The building had a large tower emerging from it that touhed the sky. The top of the tower emitted a bright light that painful to look upon. It seemed that there was not actual end to the tower, for there was a large golden stairway that led to the brightest part of the sky that had a rainbow of Orange, Blue, and Green covering the sky above it. The Triforce was there, Ganondorf knew it. Ganondorf floated to the top of the tower and laid his feet on the stairs. The ground turned a dark black beneath his feet and the sky above him darkened. Soon Ganondorf was at the top of the stairs and was the first mortal to ever lay eyes upon the Triforce. It was the most glorious thing had ever seen. A voice seemed to echo from the relic, "What dost thou wish?" It asked as Ganondorf laid his hands on it. He could feel the power flowing into his arms from touching the relic. 

"I wish... I wish, to rule the World." 

"As you wish." The Triforce then boomed. Immediately in a burst of darkened light the relic burst into three pieces. "That isn't right." Ganondorf said to himself. He felt a searing pain in his hand as the golden relic, or a piece of it, burnt itself right into his hand. An intense feeling of power overwhelmed him. He had a sudden urge of greed. "Yes, YES!!!!" He yelled out as incredible power flowed through every inch of his body. 

   [1]: http://colossus.zeldagames.com



	5. Opposition Met

**The Forger of Strength**

Don't forget to visit the [Desert Colossus][1]! 

-=-

TIME: 27 PB (7 Years After Ganondorf stormed the Sacred Realm) 

It has been seven years since that fateful day when Ganondorf retrieved the Triforce and Hyrule has been suffering since. Ganondorf enjoyed a life of dark luxury as the King of Evil. But he wanted more, the other two Triforces were mssing and Ganondorf desired them. Not only that, the Princess Zelda has been missing for Seven Years and Ganondorf was looking for her. He knew she had some knowledge of what happened to the Triforce. 

But Ganondorf was facing opposition. That damn boy he failed to kill seven years prior had resurfaced and was freeing all the Sages from the prisons GHanondorf had locked them in. The boy might have a chance to stop Ganondorf if he awoke all of the Seven Sages, the wise men that built the Temple of Light. Ganondorf would not let that happen, he had learned patience in the seven years and could wait seven years more for the chance he wanted. But the time had come, soon he will have he wanted. Soon. 

Link and Zelda stood reunited in the Temple of Time. The two had discovered that they hold the missing Triforce pieces, Link the Triforce of Courage and Zelda the Triforce of WisdomIt seemed that Zelda had hidden herself under the disguise of a Sheikah male. "Geh heh heh." Ganondorf's laugh echoed throughout the Temple. "So Princess Zelda, you managed to stay hidden from me for Seven Years, but you dropped your guard and now you're mine." Zelda and Link looked around confused. Then a Crystal formed around Zelda, encasing her. Link banged on the Crystal, but it was futile. "I misjudged you... no, no, I misjudged the power of the Triforce of Courage. But if you are truley courageous, you'll come to my Castle to save your beloved Princess." Ganondorf's words echoed throughout the Temple one last time and faded with the Princess. 

Princess Zelda struggled, trying to use her magic to break out of the Crystal. "Fool, you're struggling is useless! You esacaped me once, but now, now I have you and you're Triforce. And soon I shall have the boy's Triforce as well." Zelda struggled some more, "You're wrong! Link will stop you, you madman!" Ganondorf laughed and turned to his Organ. It was same Organ that belonged to his Dragmire ancestors, the same Organ he played at Gerudo Fortress barely hours before he killed the pontiff. The pontiff. He had become the pontiff. He was greedy, and he didn't know why. Is this what he was destined for? Ganondorf just shrugged off the thoughts as he played the Organ. 

An hour later Ganondorf noticed the sound of an Iron Knuckle being fought below him. The boy had come. It was time. The door opened and Link ran into Ganondorf's chamber. Princess Zelda yelled a warning but Link continued. Ganondorf stayed there, playing his Organ. Then he noticed that the Triforce on his hand had begun to flash, "They are beginning to converge." He whispered to himself. Ganondorf spun around, "These toys are to much for! Hand it over to me and I will spare you!" Link ignored Ganondorf's warning and drew his sword. Deja Vu. "It is your death," Ganondorf said contemptuously, "Enjoy it." The Organ disapeared and the room cleared out. Ganodnorf rose to the ceiling and tossed aq bolt of energy to the floor opening a large hole. Ganondorf fought hard, but he was no match for the Triforce of Courage. Link delivered the final blow promptly. Ganondorf grabbed his heart and reached out to strangle the boy, but he could not reach. "The Great Evil King Ganondorf defeated by this kid... Mondo!?" He mouthed. Then fell to his knees. In one last surge of energy, Ganondorf shook the foundations of the Tower with the last bits of strength he had. The Tower collapsed right on top of him, but the two fools escaped, and he lived. 

Zelda screamed when she heard the shake. Link pushed her aside and approached the rubble to see what the comotion was. Suddenly Ganondorf flew out of the rubble and into the air. He hovered above the "Hero of Time" and grinned. He was barely holding onto life and had one last chance. Ganondorf turned his mind towards the Triforce, his beloved Triforce. "What is thy wish?" The same hollow voice echoed in his head. "I wish to be a creature so powerful, that even the Master Sword cannot destroy me." Ganondorf wished silently. The Triforce of Power glew on his hand and Ganondorf shrieked. It was coming. Wish a flash of blue light Ganondorf began to morph into a hideous, gigantic warthog creature. He slammed to the ground and outstretched his massive swords. He was no longer Ganondorf Dragmire, king of the Gerudo, sole heir to the Dragmire Dynasty, he was GANON. Ganon swung his massive swords at Link, knocking the Master Sword out of his hands, this time the kid was gonna die. Not even expecting it, Light Arrows flew at Ganon's head. The pain was horrible, enough even to stun him. Link delivered the final blow with the help of the Princess. Good thing it was with the Master Sword and Ganon was more powerful than that, yet again... 

"Ancient Creators of Hyrule. The Incarnation of Evil has been defeated." Rauru the Sage shouted from his place in the Chamber of Sages. "Let us open the seal and send him into the Evil Realm!" 

Ganon felt weird, his body began to glow with a rainbow of lights. He felt almost as if he was being torn apart. The pain. Ganon closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was trapped in the Sacred Realm. Ganon began to quitely vow his revenge, 

"YOU...  
CURSE YOU...ZELDA!  
CURSE YOU...SAGES!!  
CURSE YOU...LINK!!!  


Someday... Someday when the seal is broken, that is when I will exterminate your descendants. As long as the Triforce of Power is in my hand..." 

With that, the great King of Evil slipped into the farthest, remote corner of the Evil Realm. There he would stay for centuries. "Enjoy your peace, Hyrule. It will not last long..." Ganon spoke to himself. "I rule this world and I will be waiting for my chance to strike. Just you wait." He continued. "Geh heh heh..." His words echoed throughout the twisted land as Ganon prepared his revenge upon Hyrule. 

   [1]: http://colossus.zeldagames.com



	6. Cataclysm Eve [Part 1]

**The Forger of Strength**

Don't forget to visit the [Desert Colossus][1]! 

-=-

"Agahnim, Agahnim." The words echoed over and over in the wizard's head. Agahnim woke up in a cold sweat in his bead. He turned to the side and out the window. Dawn had not you come upon Kakariko Village. "Agahnim..." The voice echoed again. "What, what do you want?!" Agahnim then called out in vain. He looked around some more then caught sight of a figure before him. It was that of a tall man, green of skin, and black of clothing. Agahnim jumped out of bed, to reach for his sword. The figure raised his hand and Agahnim froze in place. "I need your body." The figure said boldly. It closed in on the young wizard. 

Agahnim's screams were overlapped by that of the Cucco's call of dawn. 

-1 YEAR LATER- 

"Agahnim, come hither!" The king roared. The wizard approached the king. "Yes Milord?" He spoke blankly. "Agahnim, you seem cold lately, is soemthing wrong?"  
"No. Nothing is wrong." Agahnim spoke in the smae monotone voice.  
"Are you sure?" The king replied.  
"Yes!" Agahnim yelled. The whole castle seemd to stop in time. People gasped at the wizard's insolence.  
The king ahemed. "I will ask for you again at the Sages' Summit tonight."  
Agahnim bowed and left, wearier than before. 

"Damn tub of lard," Agahnim spoke to himself as he walked to the Tower, "He'll get his." He walked into the Tower Chambers, throwing his outer robe to a nearby dresser. He approached the table, after locking the door, and sat down before his crystal ball. "Master." He spoke solemnly. 

"Agahnim..."  
"Master, the Summit is tonight. Then I will have the oppurtunity I need to capture the king and the precious descendants of the Sages. Soon, all will come full circle." Agahnim replied to the voice.  
"Cataclysm Eve." The voice then said.  
"Exactly, I promise you master. Tonight you will be free."  
"Make it happen my loyal servant." With that the voice faded. 

It was now night and the King, his daughter, the seven descendants of the Sages, and the remaining Sage waited for Aaghnim in the main hall. The King turned to the Sage at his side, he frowned. "Where is the wizard?" The Sage asked. "I don't know." The King replied. 

"Why Milord, I'm right here!" A voice boomed from across the hall. The doors burst open in a gust of wind as the shadowed figure of a tall man was at the door. When the wind ceased, only Agahnim was standing there. "The day has come, my master will soon be among us." Agahnim walked into the room. He pointed to the king as a legion of possessed guards flooded into the room. "Kill the King, I want those Maidens to be locked into the dungeon." The Sage backed off and dashed into an unseen passage. Agahnim payed no attention to him. 

The last of the seven maidens was strapped to the altar. Being prepared for passage into the Dark World. "Milord, the time has come. Cataclysm Eve is at hand." Agahnim called out to the lone ripple in the passage between dimensions he opened. "Good... send the last one." The voice called back. Agahnim raised his hands above the Maiden. Within moments she was part of the Dark World. Agahnim waited patiently for some sign of Cataclysm Eve. "What is going on? Why aren't I free?" The voice called out angrily. Agahnim sweated wearily, "There must be another. But who?" 

"Find her!" The voice called out from beyond the rift between dimensions. 

Zelda sat in her room. Agahnim's attack had made her weary. It was only a matter of time before the wizard discovered her secret... The sound of her door bursting open cut her off. "Princess Zelda, you have eluded me once, but now I know the truth, you shall not escape me again." Agahnim's voice filled her room. A swarm of guards flooded in, the grabbed her and began to drag her to the dungeon. Zelda sent out a telepathic message as she was locked away in her cell. 

"Indeed," Aagahnim thought to himself, "Cataclysm Eve was at hand." The urge to laugh maniaclly overcame him as his echoing laughter filled the castle. 

   [1]: http://colossus.zeldagames.com



	7. Cataclysm Eve [Part 2]

**The Forger of Strength**

Don't forget to visit the [Desert Colossus][1]! 

-=-

Agahnim approached the two guards and nodded to them. The guards left their posts from Zelda's cell and stiftly walked out of the room, like some kind of ReDeads. Zelda whimpered a little as Agahnim sat beside her on her straw bed. He lifted her chin with his hand. "Now, now. I won't hurt you. That is Master's job. But don't worry, for the time being, he wants you alive." Zelda pulled away, breaking into a dash for the door. A large iron clad knight, sporting a mace, blocked her path. Agahnim just laughed. "Enjoy this night. It is your last on this earth." He laughed again as he left the dungeon. The guards returned and locked the door, returing to their stance by the cell. 

"He's coming. They always come. You know the propehcy, he will come." Agahnim spoke worrily into the crystal ball. "Do not worry." The voice replied. "The child cannot stop me. We are far to powerful for him." Aaghnim listened closely. He didn't care, Master was wrong. "Do not doubt me, wizard." The voice then said, as if he sensed the wizard's thoughts. "Now go, you will have to face the boy soon. Be ready." With that the crystal ball stopped glowing and the room lit up again. Agahnim got out of his chair to hear the comotion below. A guard dashed into his chambers. "My lord, a boy... broke into the castle... freed the princess..." 

"Damn." Agahnim spoke calmly. 

"You thought you could escape me princess." Agahnim's voice echoed throughout the Sanctuary. "But you could not evade me forever. You dropped your guard. That was your mistake." Zeld and the Sage looked around wearily as the voice echoed around them. Zelda hid behind the Sage. "I'll protect you, Princess." the wise one said as he entered a defensive stance. The doors blew open as a crowd of armed knights flooded into the Sanctuary. Agahnim hovered into the room cakcling evilly. "You're mine." Agahnim said as he launched two energy bolts at the Sage, knocking the old man to the opposite wall. The Sage spined shattered as he slammed into a stained glass window, and slid to the ground. The Princess screamed in horror. "My Master has expressed interest in meeting you. You will oblige." 

The guards closed in on Zelda as she sent out another telepathic message. 

Agahnim walked around the strapped down Zelda. He almost chuckled to himself as he began to stroke her face. "You're twisted." Zelda said angrily as she spit onto his face. Agahnim wiped off the spit and lifted his hand to strike the Princess. "Agahnim!" The echoing voice called out, it was the Master. Agahnim jumped back and straighted himself. "Yes master?" He asked. "It's time." 

The door had been opened and there was no turning back. Just then, the boy burst through the door. "Agahnim!" He called out. "Let her go!" Link drew his sword and shield. Aaghnim gazed as the sword, the Master Sword. Agahnim gasped almost. That was bad. "I said, let her go!" Link yelled again. The wizard hesitated and launched an energy bolt at the boy. Link blocked it with his sword, accidently launching it back at Agahnim. Agahnim was struck by the bolt and fell to the ground. "I failed, no!" he cried out in agony. Agahnim strug;led to raise his arms, "I shall banishj you to the far reaches of the Dark World!" he screamed as Link became drawn into the portal. Agahnim slumped to the ground and went unconcious. 

"Failure." The solemn voice said as it looked over Agahnim. The wizrad woke up to see a tall green-skinned man over him. "M-m-master?" he asked. The man looked at him evilly with his dark blood red eyes. The man's eyes pierced Agahnim's soul with fear. "You failed. You will redeem yourself." The figure said again. "Where am I?" Agahnim asked. "The Dark World. My twoer, on Death Mountain." The figure replied equally as solemn as before. "The boy is coming for the Golden Power. You will stop him, or feel my wrath." The figure then said. "Understood?" 

As Agahnim nodded the figure began to glow. His right hand glimmered of gold as he head began to stretch out. Horns sprouted from his forehead and his legs turned to hooves. The figure now resembled a large blue colored warthog. It grinend evilly. "I am Ganon, your master. Now do my bidding." With that the figure turned to a shadow and disapeared. 

At that moment the doors burst open again. Link was standing there. "Deja vu." Agahnim thought to himself. He chanted a few words and split into three seperate wizrads. This time the boy would not defeat him. 

Agahnim dodged to the left and launched an energy bolt at the boy. Link flipped to the side and defleced the bolt at Agahnim. Agahnim flew backwards as his shadows vanished. Link stood over the wizard, triumphant. "I am at your mercy." Agahnim said as Link put his sword to the wizrad's throat. Just then, a large shadow lifted off of the wizard. "I'm disapointed in you Agahnim, but then again, you were weak. Boy, we shall meet again. I look forward to it." 

With that, the shadow turned into a bat and flew off from the mountain, heading due south. 

Ganon crashed throuhg the top of the Pyramid of Power, where he kept his precious Triforce. Link followed. "Well, well, Link. I have chased your descendants for more than a century. Now it has come to this showdown. Your great great grandfather was a worthy opponent, let's see how you size up." Link drew his large Golden Sword, which glimemred in the light from the hole in the ceiling. Ganon laughed as Link struck him with the sword. "Let's see if you can decipher my technique of darkness." Ganon disapeared as the lights went out. 

But the boy was smarter than he looked. With a swing of his Fire Rod, Link lit up the torches in the room, exposing Ganon. "Arrrrgh!" Ganon yelled as Link strecthed out his sword. Ganon was hit in the head, which sent him backwards, frozen. The boy then drew a bow and arrow. Ganon's paralyzed eyes widened at the sight of the Arrows, Silver arrow. "No, no!" Ganon yelled as Link stretched the bow and let the arrow fly. It hit Ganon in the heart. He fell to the ground and exploded in a flash of light. He soon found himself back as the he once was, a Gerudo man, hovering in the chamber, paralyzed. He watched as Link walked up the Godlen Stairs to recieve Ganon's Triforce. 

"Curse you, Link." The words seeped from Ganon's mouht and he saw a flash of golden light emerge from the chamber Link entered. With that, the Pyramid began to collapse around him. The Dark World was imploding on itself! Ganon once again strugled to move, but it was no use. He screamed as the world... his world, collapsed around him. Cataclysm Eve did occur, just in the wrong world. 

"Curse you... all." 

   [1]: http://colossus.zeldagames.com



End file.
